1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a sample analysis method, a solution for capillary electrophoresis, and a sample analysis kit.
2. Description of Related Art
As a method for analyzing blood protein through use of capillary electrophoresis, WO 2010-010859 discloses a method involving analyzing hemoglobin through use of capillary electrophoresis. WO 2010-010859 discloses a running buffer solution having a pH of 4.8 containing fumaric acid, sodium thiocyanate, arginine, and chondroitin sulfate C. WO 2010-010859 discloses that analysis time of blood protein is 35 seconds or less.
JP 2009-109230 A discloses that stable HbA1c is measured by capillary electrophoresis. JP 2009-109230 A discloses a citrate buffer solution (pH 6.0) containing sodium nitrite and a surfactant or a malate buffer solution (pH 5.2) containing potassium nitrite and dextran sulfate, as a running buffer solution.
JP 2006-145537 A discloses that hemoglobin is analyzed by capillary electrophoresis using a zwitterionic buffer containing a flow inhibitor such as aliphatic diamine or aliphatic polyamine. JP 2006-145537 A discloses a tricine/1,4-diaminobutane buffer (pH 9.37), a tricine/1,5-diaminopentane buffer (pH 9.37), a tricine/diethylenetriamine buffer (pH 9.40), a tricine/N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyl-1,4-butadieneamine buffer (pH 9.19), as an analysis buffer solution.
JP 09 (1997)-510792 A discloses a buffer solution containing water, a saccharide-conjugated compound (boric acid, borax, etc.), a basic compound sufficient to adjust the buffer solution to pH 9 to 12, and a zwitterionic compound having a pKa of 9 to 12.
WO 2008-136321 discloses a method for analyzing hemoglobin by capillary electrophoresis. WO 2008-136321 discloses a buffer solution obtained by adding a non-ionic surfactant (dodecylmaltoside, etc.) to a buffer solution (pH 4.8) containing fumaric acid, argininic acid, and chondroitin sulfate C, as a buffer solution to be contained in a capillary tube.